


Red Eyes

by SatsukiKage



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 全架空AU！巨龙Ada/吸血鬼Leon。双方双性！女攻！束缚，喂食，主仆，半强迫。以及很多、很多、很多私设。OOC。





	Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 可有可无的前情提要：  
> 一个晚上，几乎身无分文的里昂撞运气去了赌场。一向不怎么走运的里昂输掉了自己所有的装备，顺便还把自己搭了进去。路过的艾达把自己一晚上赢来的筹码往桌子上一扔，说着“不用找了”拿走了里昂的卖身契。艾达将卖身契举在里昂面前，里昂伸出手，还没来得及道谢，巨龙就在里昂碰到那张纸之前将卖身契收回了口袋，对里昂说：  
> “给我生个孩子，我就把它还你。”

尽管艾达已经被清醒时的里昂提醒过，但在里昂毫不留情的进攻时还是一时没能完全招架。

陷入吸血欲望的里昂和平时完全是两个样子。红色的瞳孔里只有对血的渴望，咧开的嘴角露出锐利的犬齿，指甲像刺刀一般尖锐富有攻击性，身后的翅膀兴奋的大张着，为捕猎时的进攻而做足了准备。

艾达后退了两步，退到里昂的攻击范围外。她没有变回巨龙的形态，那对里昂来说太不公平了——她会一爪子把他按在地上的——而且她不想破坏他们好不容易找到的暂住地。她还蛮喜欢后院的小花田。

艾达回想了一下里昂清醒时告诉她的解决方法：把他绑起来，喂他点血——除了史莱姆的血之外什么的都好——然后过一夜他就会恢复原状了。她看了一眼被里昂挣脱的撕成一节一节的绳子，摇了摇头。这可完全不是个好注意，幸亏她加了一道保险——她把里昂猎魔时用的封魔锁铐在了里昂的脖子上。锁链被她固定在床头，金属的铁环套在里昂的脖子上，在里昂挣扎时微微发亮，用电击惩罚着不听话的吸血鬼。里昂因为细微的疼痛而嘶吼，比起进食的欲望不得不先解决套在脖子上的镣铐。失去理智的吸血鬼企图用蛮力扯掉脖子上的金属环，却受到镣铐更严厉的惩罚。大概是太疼了吧，里昂小心的放开金属环不再挣扎，转而用怨念的眼神看向一旁的艾达。

艾达靠着墙，欣赏里昂罕见的模样。虽然她不是什么SM爱好者，不过里昂陷入困顿的样子确实让她起了几分笑意。

太可爱了，就像被抓住的小蝙蝠一样。

艾达没忘了里昂对她的嘱咐。她得喂里昂点血以防她的小蝙蝠饿死。艾达拿出附魔匕首，在自己的指尖划了个口子，身体站在里昂刚好碰不到的位置，伸出手让血液滴落在里昂的唇上。

里昂舔了舔唇上的血，喉咙里发出满足的咕噜声。失去理智的他并不认识艾达，只知道面前的“人”愿意投喂他。他循着血腥味找到艾达的手，将艾达的手指含在口中，用牙齿咬着，企图将伤口撕扯得更大。化成人形的巨龙尽管皮肤变得白皙柔软，但依旧坚硬。里昂虽然疑惑为什么咬不破这个“人类”的皮肤，但进食的欲望让他暂时抛开了疑问。

巨龙的血要比人类的更加美味。里昂从来没尝过这个。毕竟不是每个吸血鬼都有好心的巨龙投喂的。里昂甚至很少吸食人血，平时只喝些难喝的动物血。艾达香醇的血液对里昂来说就像一直在喝果汁的人第一次喝酒就喝到了高度数的烈酒，美味而纯粹的味道让他很快沉醉其中。他的思维在其中变得缓慢，在痛快的吸食了一会儿之后舒服的喘了口气。他有些醉了。

艾达歪歪头，对这样的里昂颇感兴趣。毕竟平时这个猎魔者看起来理智又冷漠，只有在她调戏他时才会露出一些自我。就算当初她要他给自己生孩子，他都没多做什么。

艾达还记得自己提出要求时里昂猛然瞪大的双眼和泛红的耳根，然后认真的向她分析了好久为什么吸血鬼不适合生育。艾达绷着嘴角，好不容易才忍住自己上扬的唇角。她只不过想开个玩笑，面前的小吸血鬼却信以为真。说实话，她一开始就没打算留下子嗣。巨龙的血脉比起恩赐更像诅咒。它会给自己带来幸运，却给旁人带来不幸，包括那些自己在乎的人。巨龙生来就是自私的物种，是应当被讨伐和消灭的存在。

但里昂却否认她的话，固执的说：“没有谁生来就应该被消灭，每个种族都有它们存在的意义。艾达，你是我见过的最优秀的女性，你不该被血统而束缚，你可以拥有自己的人生。”里昂的眼睛像星辰一样闪亮，让艾达忘记了想要说出的嘲讽。弱小的吸血鬼连比自己强大数倍的存在都想拯救，这让她怎么舍得放开手，离开这个坚强又善良的猎魔人。

里昂不悦的低吼让艾达回过神，对上里昂不满的红瞳。艾达反应过来自己指腹的伤口已经愈合。又一个巨龙血统的不便。她重新在右手的食指和中指划出伤口，然后任由里昂含在嘴里。

不过这次她可没打算让里昂享受。她付出了这么多，怎么也应该得到回报。艾达撑开手指，夹住里昂的舌头，在吸血鬼敏感的味蕾上肆意玩弄。里昂眯着眼睛，红色的眼眸里因为“陌生人”对他的戏耍而溢出几分愤怒。他企图抓住艾达，让自己的猎物老实起来。但脖子上的镣铐又发了光。里昂颤抖了几下，发出一声呜咽，猛地夹紧了双腿。

艾达没有看漏这个动作，她察觉到了什么，向前走了几步，用空着的手摸了一把里昂下体。是湿的。

“哇哦。你可没告诉我你还会发情，帅哥。”

失去理智的里昂并没有对艾达的调戏有任何反应。他只是下意识挺起腰，追寻艾达的抚摸。他并没有意识到自己一边舔着艾达的手指，一边渴望爱抚的样子在巨龙眼里有多么淫荡，此刻的他只剩下对本能的反应。他张开翅膀，再次进攻，将巨龙扑倒在床上，按着她的肩膀将她压在身下。艾达为了扶住床板抽出了里昂口中的手指，在里昂压在她身上喘着粗气时微微一笑。

“来吧，别害羞。”

吸血鬼将这句话视作邀请。他企图撕扯开艾达的皮裤。艾达没让他这么做，自己先把它脱了下来。那是她为数不多喜欢的裤子，她暂时还不打算让它报废。不过她没拦着里昂撕坏自己的裤子，反正事后后悔的是他自己。她想着，空着的手抚摸上里昂的腰。里昂的上半身还整齐的穿着他的衬衫和马甲，翅膀从定制服装后面特意保留的口子里伸出来，兴奋的扑扇着。

艾达顺着里昂的脊背轻轻抚摸从肩胛骨伸出的翅膀，在摸过翅膀根部时里昂的翅膀小幅度的扇了两下，发出沉重的喘息。他挺着腰在艾达赤裸的下半身上蹭了两下，两个人的阴茎摩擦在一起，里昂湿漉漉的体液蹭在艾达身上。里昂出乎意料的配合让艾达挑了挑眉，不过她很快意识到了原因，就在里昂企图探向她属于女性的那部分时。

“抱歉了，里昂。我可没打算让你如愿。”

艾达轻轻低语，没管里昂是否听到。她抓住里昂的手腕，巨龙的力气让她轻而易举的束缚住里昂的双手。里昂对“猎物”的反抗咆哮了两声，但挣扎在巨龙的绝对力量下化作泡影。他在艾达滑进他的阴穴时扭着腰想要逃走，又因为镣铐赋予的电击下老实下来，发出自尊受伤的嘶吼，因为失落而低垂的翅膀就像讨不到食物而伤心的蝙蝠。

真的太可爱了。艾达想。可爱到她忍不住现在就进入她的小蝙蝠，将他标记成自己的所有物。

巨龙的标记不只是一个印在身上的符咒，它会在里昂的灵魂上烙下艾达的名字。这种标记无法消除，每个人都会知道里昂是她的所有物。但她不想乘人之危，毕竟里昂是如此的善良，他值得更温柔地对待。或许等下次里昂清醒的时候她会考虑标记他。艾达舔了舔唇，她的喉咙因为这个想法有些干渴。不过首先，她需要解决现在的“麻烦”。

里昂的穴口紧致极了，让艾达不禁怀疑里昂是否是个处子。她思考了一下这个可能性，在这样的念头下也变得有些欲动。不管里昂是不是处子，但他肯定很久没有使用过这里了。柔软的阴道不带一点缝隙的包裹着艾达的两根手指，让艾达不禁怀疑里昂是否能承受自己的侵犯。她一边弯起手指，去探索里昂的身体，一边挺着腰，用自己的阴茎去摩擦里昂的。他们的阴囊蹭在一起，发情的吸血鬼低声呻吟着，双眼舒服的眯起来，血红的瞳孔化成一片汪洋。他最终还是在本能面前低下了头，决定享受“陌生人”带给他的快感。

艾达放开里昂的双手，抚摸里昂敏感的身体。她将里昂黑色的马甲解开，隔着红色的丝绸衬衫捏住他胸口发硬的一点。里昂发出一些毫无意义的字节，对前后夹击毫无抵抗力。他享受的含着艾达的手指，放肆的呻吟出声。在艾达略过体内的某处时，里昂突然夹紧了她的手指，抓着她的衣服突然到达了高潮。黏腻的精液射了艾达一身。他高抬着脖颈，双眼因为满满的快感而迷茫无措的看着艾达，眼里还带着一丝未解决的欲望。

艾达脱下自己脏了的衣服，抓着里昂的双腿让他骑在自己身上，顺便解开了里昂的衣服扣子，露出衣服下长年不见光的皮肤。吸血鬼不会留伤痕的体质让他的皮肤看起来像石膏像一样润滑完美，却又冰凉苍白，抱在怀里像一块触手升温的美玉。里昂的体内又热极了，湿滑的花穴热情的迎接艾达的侵犯，在艾达操弄时溢出更多的水。艾达放肆按着里昂的敏感点，里昂挺着腰，在艾达这么做时双腿不住发抖，爱液一股股往外冒。他抓住艾达的肩膀，用柔软的发丝蹭在艾达的脖颈，企图从侵犯者那里夺取一个吻。他得到了。

艾达的吻和她本人一样热情又危险，巨龙咬破了自己的舌，撩拨的舔着吸血鬼尖锐的犬齿。里昂迫不及待的吸吮她的舌尖，将艾达的血和唾液一同咽进喉咙，发出满意的喘息声。艾达却在此时将舌收回口中，躲避着里昂伸过来的舌头。里昂下意识去追寻艾达的血液，却怎么也捉不到她的舌尖。他听到了艾达发出的低低的笑声，知道自己被戏弄了，愤怒的想去撕咬艾达的舌。但他没能做到，女性巨龙实在比失去理智的他灵巧太多了。

艾达在里昂快被逼急之前结束了这个吻。她抽出手指，在里昂来得及做些什么之前将自己硬得发胀的阴茎抵在里昂流水的阴穴口。里昂在艾达进来的时候用力抓挠着艾达的后背，白皙的胸口挺到艾达面前，身子弯曲成柔韧的弧形。阴道为侵犯者的进入做足了准备，湿滑的甬道让艾达一下插进了最深处。

艾达扶着里昂的腰，慢慢动起来。里昂无法对此做些什么，他像被卷进浪里的小船一样被艾达顶得稳不住身子，柔软的发丝都在激烈的动作下上下翻飞。里昂的甬道紧紧夹着艾达的阴茎，艾达满足的叹了口气，炙热的呼吸喷洒在里昂的胸口。她在见到里昂的那一刻开始就想这么做了。

里昂的体内被填的满满的，敏感点在艾达抽插时被狠狠碾过。他在艾达怀里颤抖着呻吟，翅膀都为此不停战栗。艾达亲吻里昂泛红的眼角，泛着水光的双眼让艾达不禁想起捕猎时抓到的兔子，弱小无助，只能在她怀里颤抖个不停。倒不是说里昂有多么脆弱，只是在巨龙面前，一切都是毫无威胁的存在。这不能怪她。

艾达的唇齿顺着里昂升温的皮肤向下轻吻，吻在里昂突出的锁骨。她想起里昂平时敞开的最上面两颗纽扣，张开口用力在锁骨上留下一个齿印。她已经迫不及待看到里昂清醒过来之后，穿衣服时红着耳根局促的扣上所有扣子，好盖住她的齿印的样子了。她真的忍不住调戏这个善于掩盖自己内心的猎魔人。

里昂在适应了艾达的攻势后渐渐反客为主。他夹着屁股，迎合着艾达的动作夹紧她的阴茎。温热的甬道绞住艾达，突如其来的快感让她吸了口气，在对上里昂挑衅的红瞳时眯了眯眼睛。她要惩罚一下身上这个嚣张的吸血鬼，好让他知道谁才是拥有他卖身契的那个人。

艾达扶着里昂腰的手顺着他的臀缝往下滑，她摸了把他们的交合处，溢出的体液让她的手指一下变得湿漉漉的。里昂并没有发现艾达想要做什么，他还在企图进攻艾达的胸部，直到艾达将指尖抵在了里昂的后穴。里昂发出恼怒的闷哼，伸手去抓艾达的手腕，但他颈部突然亮起的镣铐让他没能如愿。微弱的电击在此刻的里昂身上全部变成了酥麻的快感，他一下脱力的坐在艾达的阴茎上。艾达趁机将手指塞进里昂的后穴，她几乎能摸到自己在里昂体内的形状。里昂不甘的抓着她的后背，指甲在她的皮肤上留下几道抓痕，看起来像被猫咪抓过一样。

艾达在里昂体内探索了一番才找到里昂的前列腺，里昂此时已经被镣铐折腾的没了力气。他的头抵在艾达肩膀，为过量的满足感而失神。艾达感觉到肩膀有几分湿润，她捧起里昂的头，看到里昂失焦的眼里流出的泪，才意识到刚刚听到的里昂的呜咽并不是错觉。里昂被她操哭了。艾达想。等里昂清醒过来大概会为此羞耻得将头埋在枕头里企图闷死自己吧。她忍不住摸摸里昂带着凉意的脸，在里昂迷恋的蹭着她的手指时动作也温柔了几分。

艾达感觉到自己在被此刻的里昂依靠。天知道她多享受这种感觉。平时的里昂仿佛不知道巨龙有多强大一样，在狩猎时执着的站在她前面，受了伤也一声不吭，直到血液凝固在他红色的衣衫上，艾达才能发现他的伤势。里昂完全可以依赖他现在的主人，但他从来没这么做过，连尝试都没有。

巨龙从不是被保护的那方，他们的天性就是进攻、侵略、占有。她喜欢里昂坚韧的内心，不代表她希望被里昂保护。即使被保护，他们也应该保护彼此，而不是艾达一味的享受对方的付出。

陷入情欲的里昂本能依靠着比他更强大的存在。这让艾达感到心满意足。她决定等里昂清醒之后好好和他谈谈这件事。但现在更重要的是满足身上的小淫魔。艾达弯了弯手指，在里昂的穴口扩张开时又加了根手指进去。前后都被侵犯的快感使里昂哭喊着呻吟，他红润的唇一张一合，似乎在说些什么。艾达仔细的分辨了一会儿，才意识到里昂在喊她的名字。他的理智恢复了几分，分辨出了究竟是谁在操弄他。艾达明显感觉到里昂之前半迁就半享受的身体完全放松下来，体温也似乎高了一点。

“欢迎回来，里昂。”

里昂并没有对艾达的话有什么反应，看来恢复的神智还不足以让他清醒。艾达有些遗憾不能看到里昂涨红的脸和羞赧的表情，不过里昂此刻罕见的坦诚足以弥补这个遗憾。艾达断断续续的亲吻里昂，吞掉里昂湿润的声音，在分开时抹掉他们唇齿间拉扯出的银丝。他们以后有的是机会。

“里昂……”艾达沙哑的低语，加快了身下的动作。里昂急促的喘息着，在艾达有一次重重的顶在他的敏感点时又一次射了出来。艾达用力抱住里昂痉挛的身体，紧闭着眼，精液全部射进了里昂的体内，在她抽出性器时从他的穴口淅淅沥沥的往外溢。她喘着粗气，躺在床上，手指轻抚着里昂的脊背。里昂趴在她的身上，抓着她身边的床单，整理自己颤抖的呼吸。

艾达缓缓从高潮中回过神，看了眼将脸埋在她颈窝里的里昂，发现他沉默的时间似乎有些过长了。她猜测到了什么，猛地翻过身将里昂压在身下，果然对上了里昂带着点惊讶又不知所措的蓝瞳。

“早安，帅哥。”

艾达轻笑着，在里昂欲言又止时重新吻上他艳色的唇。

现在她可以考虑标记他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还想给里昂装个尾巴，但蝙蝠好像只有尾翼没有尾巴。而且给吸血鬼加恶魔尾巴挺奇怪的。就放弃了这个想法。  
> 脑补的是6代艾达和4代里昂。不过其实都没差，毕竟巨龙和吸血鬼都是不会老的种族。所以请随意的。


End file.
